


Alec lost a bet

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: It's in the title, Alec lost a bet. A very short little something I wrote a couple years ago, originally posted on Tumblr with different formatting. Not beta'd, so if I happened to miss any grammatical or spelling errors please point them out.*I do not own these characters in anyway.





	

Alec sat on the bed holding the large, designer shoe box in his lap. With quivering hands, he lifted the top off of it and bit his lip, feeling a blush warm his cheeks. He should’ve known better than to make a bet like this. He pulled one of the black leather boots out of the box and studied it. It wasn’t too bad, he supposed. Simple, compared to Magnus’s usual taste in shoes. Just a straight up black leather boot, knee high, no embellishments or glitter, zippered up the side. The heel was only a few inches high and thick. He sighed and resigned himself to this. He had lost the bet and he refused to be a sore loser. But next time he would remember not to agree to something like this if he lost. 

He put the boots on, not surprised that they both fit perfectly. Standing up, he was however surprised to find out they were actually comfortable. He walked over to the full length mirror Magnus kept in the closet. Studying his reflection, he had to give Magnus credit. He knew what he was doing. Magnus had styled Alec’s hair, using a bit of hair gel to give it what Magnus had described as a “flawless ‘I don’t care’ bedroom” look. And he had added subtle streaks of blue to his hair, but refrained from adding glitter. Magnus had also taken care with Alec’s make-up. Alec was sporting a very nicely done smokey eye and subtle, shimmery lip gloss.

Alec nervously straightened his clothes. His long sleeve, silk button up shirt matched the shade of blue in his hair and was covered by a remarkably simple black waistcoat. And finally, a pair of black skinny jeans completed the look. Overall, Alec knew Magnus had shown restraint in dressing him for their first night out in months. Bet or no bet, Magnus wouldn’t do anything to make Alec so uncomfortable that he never chose to do this again. He just wanted to help Alec get a foot out the door of his little box. He was still fidgeting in front of the mirror when he heard the bedroom door open. 

Seconds later Magnus was wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and resting his chin on Alec’s shoulder. He smiled at Alec in the mirror. “You look absolutely ravishing, Alexander.” He kissed Alec’s cheek. “Jace and Clary just got here. Little One is in bed. Whenever you’re ready to go, we can go.”

Alec nodded. “Thank you for not going overboard with this.” He nuzzled Magnus’s cheek. “I might be willing to do this again, depending on tonight.”

Magnus chuckled. “Aren’t you glad you were wrong about who won ‘America’s Next Top Model’ now, darling?”

Alec blushed. “Yeah, I am. I love you.”

Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek again. “I love you too.”


End file.
